


[授权翻译]Five Things That Never Happened to Mark Zuckerberg, Internationally-Acclaimed Wandmaker (and One That Did)/世界级魔杖师Mark记事：五桩隐患与一桩美满

by Su1



Series: 斯莱特林！Mark [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 13000字+, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五件从未发生在Mark Zuckerberg——享誉国际的魔杖制作家身上的事情，以及一件发生了的。抑或是，五个遗恨的场景，足以毁灭一切。[《哈利•波特》AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Five Things That Never Happened to Mark Zuckerberg, Internationally-Acclaimed Wandmaker (and One That Did)/世界级魔杖师Mark记事：五桩隐患与一桩美满

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things That Never Happened to Mark Zuckerberg, Internationally-Acclaimed Wandmaker (and One That Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338349) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> 作者注：  
> 《独家盟友》的后续或是某种时戳。  
> （顺便，如果你不记得了，KC是电影里的一个女孩。Divya试着抱着她的笔记本跑走，但被绊倒了，有印象了吗？）
> 
> BETA：@[catherinaqy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/) @加西亚
> 
> 二校版本，与连载不同。欢迎挑错XD

 

-

 

 

**1.**

      Marilyn的伴灵是一只身形纤瘦的黑猫，眼睛占据了大半脑袋，透亮而翠绿的眼珠鲜明地反衬出身上的毛发。Marilyn不在时，它便盘踞在Mark椅子的扶手上，一只眼半阖半闭，带着嘲弄注视着正在阅读《局外人 _（The Outsiders）_ 》的Mark，摆出一副在它眼中，Mark可谓不通人情到了极致的姿态。Mark对猫毫不理睬，对Sy亦是如此。午休之后，Sy用袖口摩挲着下巴走了进来，不住叹气，“我不认为威森加摩会倾向你。但让我们来看看我们能做些什么吧，好吗？”

      在英国巫师界，伴灵并不如在大西洋对岸那样受欢迎。就Mark所知，在冰岛，伴灵的存在早已是司空见惯。对大多数人而言，他们的猫与猫头鹰，抑或是偶得一见的鹰隼作为施法道具，和他们的魔杖同等举足轻重。在格陵兰群岛，加拿大东北沿岸或是美国，伴灵都随处可见。Mark无从判断Marilyn究竟是否出生于那些地方：她说一口纯正的威尔士音，让人难以分辨出与标准口音之间的差别。

      “你总是下这么多功夫试图弄懂别人身上的每个细节吗？”Marilyn挖苦道。方才，Mark试着「近乎是赤裸裸地直问，因为Mark Zuckerberg永远学不会圆滑，就算把他变形成一只西瓜也一样」让她在一句话里一口气说出“航线” _（route）_ 、“焦糖” _（caramel）_ 与“哮喘” _（asthma）_ 三个词。这是最快、最准确的判定一个人的口音是否经过伪装的方法。“这看起来要费不少功夫。”

      “恰恰相反，”Mark绞弄着手指回应道。他失去了魔杖，就仿佛失去了一条臂膀——所有的魔杖都经过检查与审量，被存放在地牢入口。再没有任何人被允许在威森加摩携带魔杖。这让人们抱有更多的安全感。你也知道，在战争之后嘛。Mark对魔法部早就怀有深切的猜忌，正努力试着不去感到被削弱。“观察是世界上最简单的任务。”

      Marilyn对此不置可否。她的猫竖起了耳朵——一个Mark无法解读的举动。

      “你没有成为黑巫师的潜质，Mark。不管你自己怎么想，”在长久的静默后她开口，“他是你的朋友，不是你的仆从。”

      “我不需要朋友，”Mark下意识地迅速回击。但Marilyn只是平平地扫了他一眼，像是她能看到Mark所言背后的东西：一个急于泄愤的男孩，只身一人又受到攻击，言不由衷。

      Mark今年十九岁。

      室内阴冷潮湿，毫无生气。Mark能体察到几个世纪来魔法在此留下的痕迹。他的喉咙深处似同被酒精苦涩的余味充满：他早就知道，人们在威森加摩时会如同孩童。受审时，人们因感到渺小与畏怯，便无意识地施用魔法。魔法会如同汗水一般从他们的身上溢出。Mark想，若他能识别出不同情绪的编码，那么他就能感知到这里充满着的绝望，恐惧，以及凯旋的欣喜——诚然，每个人的情绪都各有不同。但令人惊奇的是，它们的气息却很相似。那气息一如渗出的鲜血，附在椽木与天花板的暗色石块上。Mark的视线在头顶来回游荡。他好奇着诸世纪以来，这些石块上曾吸附过何种魔法，如今又具有何般特性。

      他听到房间另一头传来令人憎恶的声音，提醒他Gretchen注意到了他的走神。

      “……但我们在说的是Mark，”Eduardo身处下方的证人席。Mark刻意避开他的脸孔，却无法阻止那毫无波动的声音传入耳中。“他在四年级的时候曾经私自酿造吐真剂，只是为了向斯拉格霍恩教授显耀，没到参加高级巫师等级考试年龄的人也能做出这样的尝试。但他也在第一次施展幻影移形的时候分体，在伦敦市中心留下了一半的身形。我认为他需要被保护。”

      Mark不需要抬头就能知道Eduardo的双唇此刻正抿着忿怒的弧度。自认可以比另一个人更了解他自己是一桩十足傲慢的事。但假如Mark真的可以做到，那么对象一定是Eduardo。就连Eduardo自己恐怕也这么觉得。他曾亲吻过那双唇无数次，足以描绘出它们的每一丝起伏。他漠然地陷入沉思。

      “我不知道应该穿得像去开会还是穿得像去参加派对，所以我挑了一套可以同时应付两个场合的，”Eduardo继续说了下去，“但等着我的既不是会议也不是派对。”

      “是什么？”

      Eduardo猛地低头。“一场伏击。”

      Marilyn的伴灵蹲坐在Mark椅子的扶手上，重又垂下了耳朵。

      “不要用那样的表情对着我，”Mark用手指箍紧鼻梁，盼望着自己可以就这么走开，消失于书中的世界。而黑猫只是平平地看着他，用那双眼睛——绿色的、绿色的、绿色的，斯莱特林绿的眼睛。

 

 

**2.**

      Mark的母亲“啪”地朝他甩了下毛巾以示告诫，而Mark不过只是想偷拿一个面包卷藏在衣服底下罢了。

      “至少先去洗个手，你个小兔崽子！”Hal从流理台上喊出声，他听起来苍老又暴躁，一副深受折磨的模样。他沉下加热设置按钮，压成一个蹙眉。Mark咬下一口面包卷，不由鼓起了脸颊，面包太 **烫** 了。

      他的母亲噗嗤一笑。

      “活该啊。对了，不管你爸在干嘛，让他赶快把手头上的事情结束，”她无意识地甩着手上的毛巾，显出几分心烦意乱，“晚饭几分钟之后就准备好了。我们可是在 **庆祝** ，所以让他 **试着** 看起来人模人样一点。可不是每天都能看到你唯一的儿子在高级巫师等级考试上拿到满分的。”

      Mark嘴里塞满烫而硬脆的面包，含糊发出“晤”的声音，从厨房溜了出去。Zcukerberg太太正拢起餐具搬往餐桌。那举动在白日里看起来颇有几分像是在畜赶猫群。

      Mark穿过静谧而凉爽的走廊，向楼梯走去，却因 “噼啪”一声巨响而止住了脚步。那是有人在巷口进行幻影移形会发出的声响。他们家从未有过访客——起码不是以这种方式幻影移形而来。他的父亲是个麻瓜，他的母亲是个女巫。他们所居住的地方同两个世界都保持隔绝，而他们乐于如此。屋外，因两人匆忙的脚步而扬起的碎石嘎吱作响，在村郊的夜晚掀起声振屋瓦。Mark走向窗口，迅速拉开窗帘。

      昏沉的夜色中露出两个身影。一个男人，和一个女人，他们正迅捷地大步向Mark家门前的台阶走去，长袍在脚边作响。女人的头发经过精心打理，她伸出手，像是试图拉住男人的胳膊。男人一把甩开她，闯过Mark父亲所打理的花园中低矮的花木，抬起了挥舞魔杖的手。

      “见鬼，”Mark吐出一口气，放下卷帘，双手潜进过大的衬衣里摸索起他的魔杖。在此时，却传来了门上的铰链断裂的“劈啪”声。

      片刻间，空气里只余交杂的声响：木头的碎裂声，落地钟尖声喊着“ **无礼** ！”，Zuckerberg太太因惊吓自厨房传来的骇叫，Zuckerberg先生自楼上发出的呼喊。Mark认出了站在门前的是Divya Narendra。他穿着古雅的高领长袍，一直扣到喉间，双目以Mark从未见过的方式激烈地闪烁着。

      “恢复如初”，Mark低语，魔杖挥向碎裂的门板。

      Divya瞬间向他靠近，一只手紧拽他的衬衣，杖尖用力地抵着他的喉咙。“ **你** ，”他从牙齿间挤出怒吼，“你 **偷** 了我们的主意，你个卑鄙小人，你出卖……”

      “Div！”站在那儿的女人打断了他，抽出自己的魔杖。她双目大睁，像是完全不曾预想到这样的场面。“Div，停下来！”

      “嘿，KC，”Mark向呆立的KC打了招呼。KC，作为Kalliope的缩写「他假想C代表着她的中间名，但却从来不清楚那具体是什么」，曾是一名拉文克劳。而她的双胞胎姐姐Illyria Bagina，曾同Winklevoss双胞胎一起，担任Mark那一级的斯莱特林级长。在头一次Mark的期末测试分数高过KC Bagina时，她试图对他施“果酱腿恶咒”。但她的咒语掌握得十分粗浅，最终只让一具盔甲跳起了吉特巴舞。在五年级时，Divya曾在五月邀请她同去霍格莫德村：Mark记得这件事，因为Divya为此去了拉文克劳的长桌。斯莱特林从不被允许前往其他学院的长桌，不是以 **直接前去** 的方式。那可是个奇景。Illyria和Christy让这个话题在斯莱特林的公共休息室停留了好几个 **星期** 。

      她用恐慌的表情扫了他一眼。“嘿，Mark，”她说。对斯莱特林和拉文克劳而言，在受到胁迫时说些蠢话几乎成了他们的某种默认设置。“我非常，非常抱歉。我不知道他会这么干……”她的眼神向Mark身后瞟去，Mark猜想他身后站着的是出来查看情况的母亲。“Zuckerberg太太，女士，”她顿了一顿，保证道，“我们不是要……我非常抱歉。”

      “对不起，Zuckerberg太太，但我可 **不** ，”Divya的杖尖用力地戳向Mark的喉咙。Mark不由因窒息发出痛呼。Divya今年十七岁，Mark今年十七岁，KC今年十七岁。他们没有人清楚自己究竟具有多少力量。“你的儿子是个小偷，一只骗人的 **黄鼠狼** ，一个……”

      “Div！”KC再次打断他，试着用身体插入Divya和Mark之间。

      Divya从吼头挤出濒死般的叫声，双眼眯成恶意的狭缝，就着短短几英寸的距离直视Mark。“我怎么会从来没想到过这样的情形？”他像是在自言自语，“到目前为止，我预测对了所有的事情，除了这个……”Mark相信Divya所言非虚。Divya是他们一级中占卜课成绩最好的。这让许多人倍感困惑。因为Divya是个麻瓜种，他不可能拥有任何卓越的先知血统。

      KC稳住自己的声音，“来吧，我们走吧。现在不是时候。你可以向威森加摩起诉……”

      Divya的头转向KC，快得如同狂躁的蛇。他嘶声说道，“我不想把他送入威森加摩，”他渐渐拔高嗓子，“我想要雇一群食死徒，用钻心剜骨把他恁成 **屎** ！”

      Mark之后会解释的，对任何前来问询的人——他的父亲、禁止滥用魔法司、圣芒戈的治疗师、为案件而来的威森加摩调查员，他并不清楚他的母亲会这么做。前一刻，她身处厨房，正为得到高级巫师等级考试成绩的Mark制作庆祝晚餐。下一刻，她高声尖叫，用她所知最恶毒的咒语攻向了Divya。 _那是我 **儿子** ！你竟有胆在我家折腾！在 **我的** 房子里永远没门！_KC哭叫着。一切都混乱不堪。

 

 

**3.**

      Mark迟迟地醒来，等待他的是一只硕大的魔法部猫头鹰。猫头鹰蹲坐在厨房的流理台上，在Mark熄灭门厅的灯时对他发出恶狠狠地斥叫。它倨傲地伸出一只爪子，朝Mark递出一封信。信封不是吼叫信的红色。魔法部总是乐于假装他们的手段要圆滑得多。但即便收到的是吼叫信也无妨：Mark热切期盼着当他打开信时能够听到吼声。相比起吼叫信，有的是更糟糕的东西会从包裹里蹦出来。

      天人交战了一会儿，他便决定彻底忽视那只猫头鹰，转而去取面包上要涂的果酱。但他的强迫症自内心传来了一个令他梗塞的念头：把一只 **猫头鹰** 留在流理台上——那是他准备 **食物** 的地方。Mark停住了脚步。

      “你是一只魔法部的猫头鹰，”Mark双手抱胸，“我怎么能指望你有任何一点哪怕是最基本的礼貌呢。”

      猫头鹰朝Mark晃了晃腿，再次发出斥叫，仿佛在说， _很高兴我们达成了共识_ 。

      Mark很快便从眼下的情形中解脱出来。前屋传来铿锵的响声——有人试图飞路过来。Mark松开手臂，耀武扬威地对猫头鹰挑起眉毛。然而他刚转过身，身后就传来一阵愤慨的尖利哓叫，在耳内轰隆作响。扮了个鬼脸，Mark逃向隔壁的房间。

      他在炉篦前弯下腰。壁炉再次发出铿锵的动静，愈发大声。与其说那像是作响的电话，不如说像是轰鸣的喇叭。

      “来了！”Mark徒劳地大喊，用拇指沾了少许飞路粉洒上木头。

      火焰簇生，燃起绿色的光芒。下一刻，Erica Albright的脸孔出现在了壁炉里。

      Mark发出一声呻吟，双手插入口袋，后仰身体坐到脚踝上。在所有此刻有可能前来拜访他的人里面，Erica大概是最不怀有同情心的那一个。从头到尾，对Mark做出的糟心事她从未抱有丝毫容忍。 **格兰芬多** ，他想，他早已饱受其扰。

      “如果我告诉你我现在不方便见客，你会走吗？”他面无表情地望着她。

      她若有所思地眯起了双眼。她的脸上带着火，Mark干巴巴地想，那究竟是种比喻，抑或是 **真实的** 飞路火焰。“不会，”她答道，“你打算让我进来么？”

      Mark闷哼了一声，把手从口袋里拿了出来。他慢吞吞地向后退开足够的距离，好让Erica从炉篦中攀出来。Erica穿着麻瓜的衣服，牛仔裤和松垮的镶着宝石的短上衣——看起来像是件礼物。她花了点时间从头发和袖子上把灰掸去。

      她大步从Mark跨过，迅捷地朝他的小腿踢了一脚——以女学生的方式。

      “ **家畜** ，Mark？”她挥着双手大声咆哮。

      仍坐在地上的Mark不由畏缩了。

      “整个英国巫师界都在拍你的马屁，打算做你的朋友，而你因为 **虐待家畜** 被抓了？”

      “只是 **实验** ！”Mark当即作了驳斥，“我需要做些实验。又不是说我能就这么去招募志愿者！我不知道人们为什么对这件事那么大动肝火。没有任何一只动物受到了不人道的伤害……好吧，好吧，有一只牛不当心被送到了撒哈拉沙漠，但这没什么关系。那里的人喜欢牛！”Erica看起来像是想要再给Mark来上一脚，因此Mark瞪视着她，“喔，拜托，就没有人开得起点儿玩笑吗？”

      “不！”Erica语声尖锐，满腔义愤，“Mark！你是有多蠢！就算是被指控蓄养阴尸也比这个要好！”

      Mark不由嗤笑，但并没有反驳。若是要给道德划分PH值，蓄养阴尸大概是碱度最高的一种了，犹如心灵的纯氨。事实上，要反驳Mark蓄养阴尸非常容易，但要反驳他主动对动物施恶咒……可不仅仅是对Mark的魔杖施闪回咒能够证明那是 **真** 的。那样的传闻会终其一生，如影随形。那样的传闻会使他的事业土崩瓦解。

      人们会说，黑巫师也总是先从动物下手。

      人们会说，每一个堕落的巫师都来自斯莱特林。

      Erica从鼻间长出一口气，松下了肩膀。她挨着Mark坐到地毯上。“你个 **混蛋** ，”她不驯地低声抱怨，又朝Mark的脚踝一踢，这次轻柔得多。

      “你个婊子，”他不假思索地回击。

      她侧过头看向他，棕色的眼睛里满溢悲伤，低语道，“你知道，他们会因为这个而吊销你的执照。现在，他们不会再允许你开魔杖店了。”

      在厨房，猫头鹰又一次发出了尖厉的啸声。Mark弯起脊柱，形容挫败。“是的，我知道。”

 

 

**4.**

      「 _“但是Mark，”_ 他脑海中的声音突兀地为他的良知发话了，听起来像是Erica的常识同Eduardo的关切的完美综合体， _“他和我们不同，他能看到夜骐。”_ Mark对此早就清清楚楚。他记得某年开学前，他曾看到Sean轻拍马车前空无一物的地方。

      _“这没什么不同寻常的，”_ Mark辩解道 _，“至少对他们那一代人来说。”_ 」

      “你知道”，Mark无所事事地搅拌着手中的酒杯「“不是说我有什么不满意的之类的，”牙签说，“但你能赶快把马天尼喝完然后吃掉那枚橄榄吗？我今天可累得够呛”」，从睫毛间朝Sean望去，“当你不对我施夺魂咒好让我同意加入你的生意的时候，我挺喜欢你的。”

      Sean露齿而笑。一杯酒很快出现在他手边，快得像是用了飞来咒。他把酒从桌子另一端推了过来。

 

 

**5.**

      寓所楼外，一群小女孩在水泥地上划着跳房子的格线，发间的串珠泠泠作响。Mark相当确定她们中的一个女孩是巫师。但恐怕她自己对此并不清楚：在她跳起的时候，她的身形 **若隐若现** 。这是那些会魔法的孩子在对魔法不甚了解时无意识间的魔法溢出。

      意识到自己看起来是这么一副模样——不声不响地站在一群小女孩面前，他直起身子离开了那儿，走向收发室。这是栋麻瓜建筑，但也有一些廉价简陋的公寓出租给巫师。它们在侧边嵌成一排，不为麻瓜可见。但它们并不足够隐蔽：后墙上，从下往上数第四排的邮箱常会在过敏季大声地打喷嚏。

      “Gasimdheit [1]”，Mark念出口令，蹲了下来。

      “噱噱 _（dank you）_ ，噱噱，”邮箱回应。Mark倾身向前，让邮箱同九又四分之三站台一样，引他穿过屏障。屏障后是一道低矮的回廊，道路被火炬照得通亮。巫师的居处总是如此，因为梅林啊，他禁止任何人发现把电线纳入巫师建筑的方法：Mark发誓，自黑暗时代以来，巫师界的科技现代化就再无寸进。他沿着过道前行，穿过一面墙壁——一排破旧的扫帚支在墙上。他又路过一双雨靴，雨靴踉跄地躺在一户门前的擦鞋垫上，悲戚地对自己颤声唱着歌。他转过拐角，在长袍的口袋里翻找起钥匙。但直至他走到那扇标着 _Saverin,E_ _和_ _Lee,C_ 的门前，他仍未找到。

      他的口袋太深了。或是他的手颤抖得太过剧烈。

      幸运的是，门把手仅仅怜爱地叹了口气，“亲爱的，我知道你是谁。”门向内打开了。当然了，Eduardo身边所有的东西都和他本人一样轻信。Mark决定和Christy谈谈他们的安全问题。

      他走了进去。

      “障碍重重！” 一声尖叫传来。一阵红光呼啸而过，距Mark的鼻子不过几英寸。窗边紫红色的帷幔燃起了火焰。

      Mark叹了口气，拿出魔杖。“清水如泉，”他伸出援手，浇灭了火苗。余火无力地闪了几下。

      屋子里余下的部分看起来刚经过一场焚巢捣穴。Christy的脑袋出现在她卧室的门框上。一只绿色的角弯着古怪的弧度贴在她的太阳穴一侧，像是公牛。Mark从没见过类似的东西。当下，他不由钦佩起那份创造力来。

      “噢，你好，Mark，你来了，”她快活地说，“你能告诉Wardo他就是个狗屎，自私自利的贱人，而且 **完全** 搞错了重点吗？”

      全不列颠群岛只有两个人被允许用“Wardo”来称呼Eduardo，而此刻，他们同时站在这个房间里。

      “Wardo，”Mark顺从地开了口，“你的女朋友总是对的。”

      “她 **不是** ！”Eduardo终于出现了。他从四脚朝天的沙发背后突然现身，但立刻晃了晃身子，因为Christy朝他那里又掷出一条咒语。他身后的茶几变成了一丛矮牵牛花，顷刻间花瓣便全部凋落，无力地蔫了。

      “她是。而且只要你承认这点，她就会停手，不再烧掉你的东西了。”

      “ **我们的** 东西，”Eduardo含混地纠正，“为什么一旦被烧掉，它就变成仅仅属于 **我** 的了？”

      “我说，”Mark试着开口，但没有人听他的。

      “那是我的 **头发** ，Wardo！你刚才烧焦了我的头发！你知道要花多久才能让它们长回来吗！”

      “说实话，你可以用魔法让它们长回来。有那种逆转魔药啊。”

      “你知道它永远不会再好好地长回来的。 **啊！** 给我露出你的脸，我要削了你的鼻子！”

      “ ** _嘿！_** ”Mark低吼。

      “Christy，你不觉得你有那么一点反应过度……”

      “ **反应过度** ？你是哪里有 **毛病** ？你这个缩头乌龟，蠢货，墙头草……”

      “好吧，好吧，”Mark不耐烦地挥了挥手，“没什么大不了的。我只是想着我应该过来告诉你们一声，我 **今天申请了破产** 。”

      寂静通常并不会这般 **降临** ，沉重而令人不适。但这次，它以这样的姿态压了下来。

      Eduardo最先现身。他从沙发一侧撑起身体，摆出个和解的手势。他的脸上布满巨大的、渗着脓汁的疥疮。那些疥疮是Christy的专长。有时若她怀恨在心，那些疥疮好几天都不会消退。Christy也现身了。她的脑袋因为头上的角而歪向一边，缺了几英寸头发。下一刻，他们两人都伸出手环住Mark，从两侧轻搂着他。

      “喔，亲爱的，喔，亲爱的，”Christy心碎地低喃。听到那声音，Mark内心的某些东西碎裂了。当他的律师同古灵阁的代表握手，双方平静无波地以职业的态度把Mark所致力的一切都碾得支离破碎，仿佛那不过是他们午餐前的一点无关紧要的小插曲时，Mark的内心变得如水晶般易碎而冰冷。他抓住Christy的后背和Eduardo的衬衣，紧抓不放。

      “ **Mark** **，** ”Eduardo出声，把脸转向Mark，双唇短暂地触碰Mark的发际线，“Mark，Mark，如果我们有任何、任何剩下的钱，我们会给你的。你知道我们会这么做的。”

      _但你已经输得精光。你做了波西尼亚龙血的风险投资，赌上了全部，却看错了天气。我知道。_ Mark默想，并不抬眼看他。

      “我们会的，”Eduardo再次重复，真挚而诚恳

      Christy低声赞同。她伸长脖子，也给了Mark的脸颊一个亲吻。在那柔软而脆弱的一瞬，Mark希望他能就这么待在这里，被两人环绕——他们就像是他的守护神咒，永不离去。

 

 

**外一则**

      他们第一处负担得起的落脚点阴暗而充满烟熏味，小得如同鸽棚。店址偏离主干道，后屋还生长着某种肉食性的菌类。对一家店铺而言，它过于逼仄，充满压迫感，闻起来又带着一股独有的烤焦的鸡肉味。它离翻倒巷只有一墙之隔，让Christy惴惴不安。

      “一家斯莱特林的店，就开在翻倒巷隔壁？”Christy忧虑地咬着下唇，一边轻挥着魔杖整理原料。她把视线投向窗户，像是正等着某些带着浪荡眼神的讨厌鬼或是一个带着巴拉克拉瓦面罩的人踱步经过。尽管当下是正午，阳光直直地打在街道上。从窗户向外看，唯一能看到的只是一个戴着尖顶帽、大腹便便的巫师，正站在路标下享用着圣代。“这会给人留下某种错误的印象，可不利于做生意。”

      “我知道，”Mark不需要被告知地理位置的重要性，“假如能起到点补救作用的话，我们可以告诉他们Eduardo是这家店的店主。这从理论上来讲不算是个谎言，只是有所隐瞒而已。所有人都喜欢赫奇帕奇嘛。”

      Christy朝他摊了摊手掌，像是表示认同。Mark瞟了眼后屋，向楼梯走去。在Chris Hughs带着经过魔法部批准的烟熏消毒咒语回来对付那些菌类之前，所有人都被禁止进入后屋。所以当下，他们店里的一切都在外面堆成一座岌岌可危的斜塔，这可对解决空间问题毫无助益。楼上的杂乱程度相较外头没有丝毫改善。Mark越过那些紧捆的箱子，侧身绕过一个也许受到诅咒的衣帽架「衣帽架恫吓地对他发出嘶声。Mark始终觉得，作为一个衣帽架，它这性格恐怕和自己相当合得来。」，走进他的工作室。工作室是整间店铺唯一看起来像是可能有人居住的屋子，屋里有扇窗户。在房屋中介嘴里，透过那扇窗可以饱览对角巷的部分美景。但实际上，能看到的不过只是隔壁建筑的一堵砖墙。

      他没有关上门，好让自己能听到楼下的动静。「Christy嗫嗫地念着咒语，之后开口，“嘿，Noodles _（面条）_ ，为什么这里有个贴着“小精灵睾丸”的瓶子？别告诉我Mark真的把这个当原料用。”而Dustin——他的昵称是Noodles，没人能绷得住脸对Mark解释这昵称的由来，他大笑着回应，“噢，你要知道，它们可确实具有非常 **强力** 的魔法。”玻璃碰撞的叮当声传来，大概是Christy很快把手上的瓶子放到了一边，“梅林的胡子啊，闭上你的嘴吧。”」他在工作桌上支起了胳膊。

      “有朝一日我们 **会** 需要一间更大的办公室，”他高声说，把自己最近的工程推到面前：那是一段纤细颀长的花楸木切块，还不怎么显出魔杖的模样来。

      Mark有一整捆扎紧的花楸木和其它所需一起堆在楼下。花楸木是最富魔力的木头，因而也是最昂贵的木头。Mark曾试过榆木，冬青，甚至是紫檀「紫檀魔杖极其脆弱，但却有着强大的施法能力。尽管如此，紫檀会让一切都带上古怪的气味，Mark还不知道怎么处理这点。」，但没有哪种木头的可塑性能抵得上花楸木。花揪木能够 **学习** ，没有任何一种其他木头能与之比肩。

      “而且我们不能一直待在伦敦，”他若有所思，“不能和奥利凡德魔杖店离得这么近。去侵吞老一辈的地盘可不是个好主意，但这里是个不错的开始。我们可以在这里得到我们所需要的知名度，然后我们就搬走。现在只不过是暂时的。”

      他用指节摩挲着下唇。在桌面的一角立着一个相框。相框被杂物挤到了桌沿，摇摇欲坠，里头的照片是上个假期里Eduardo同他的父母一起拍摄的。Eduardo在正中，比Zuckerberg夫妇都高出一头。当Mark看向他们，三人都朝他挥起手来，绽开灿烂的笑容，和平时在现实生活里没什么两样。他母亲的头发四处支楞着。她踮脚吻上Eduardo的脸颊，Eduardo满面羞红。

      楼下兴起一阵骚动，伴随着前门打开时三音调的乐声，Dustin欢天喜地地喊了起来，“Saverin回来啦，他带了吃的！”

      Mark听到Eduardo朗声大笑作了回应，笑容里带着熟悉的腔调。Christy怡悦地向他问着问题。塑料袋窸窣作响。

      “喔我的神呐， **烤肉** ，”Dustin喊道，而他平时的声音本身就传得够远的了，“麻瓜食物！Saverin，爱死你了。我的食道和肚子都为你的慷慨贡献而感激不已！这次换零钱还顺利吧？不再去和店家争执纸不可能作为钱币了吧，嗯？”

      “闭嘴，Dustin，”Eduardo的声音在楼梯下更为清晰地响起，带着微妙的讥讽和包容，“吃你的烤肉吧。”

      同Mark一样，Dustin也来自混血家庭。自他到了拥有零花钱的年纪，开始打起消费的念头，他就在兑换麻瓜的钱币和金加隆。他津津乐道于取笑人们在两个世界穿梭时所遇到的文化冲突，永远不厌其烦。Mark不时会想，Dustin大概被分错了院。

      Christy也有相同的看法。那次，Dustin不过是刚出现在魔药柜旁边，就失手打翻了Mark的一瓶魔药，害众人不得不负责把他运回他自己家里。因为Dustin神志不清，甚至没法自己幻影移形。而没有哪个清醒的正常人会想要把Dustin放到扫帚上，指望他自己飞回正确的目的地的。“究竟是谁把你分到拉文克劳的？”Christy把Dustin从身上卸了下来，扔回床上。而Dustin只是陷在床里，发出咯咯地刺耳笑声，不时抽搐几下，像是有看不见的手在挠他的肋骨似的。“说真的，Mark，你还记得那次他的咒语没瞄准，结果不小心把弗立维教授的眼球移植到了一株仙人掌上吗？”

      “当然。”没有人知道Dustin是怎么办到的。Mark猜想那 **确实** 是拉文克劳的所为。在咒语失效之前，弗立维教授四处走动时不得不把那株仙人掌悬浮在身前，好让自己能正常视物。这成为了学校里好一阵的笑料。

      “你们爱爱爱爱爱爱死那个啦，”Dustin拖着调子喊。他伸出手拽了拽Christy的一只金色箍型耳环，无视她不适地皱起了脸。“你们爱拉文克劳！还有格兰芬多！但是没有赫奇帕奇，因为Mark会盯着你的。Mark会像一只鹰一样盯着你。Mark会盯着你，就像一个……让人毛骨悚然的……监视狂。”

      “我就站在你面前呢，”Mark叹气。

      “啊哈！”Dustin挑衅地用手指戳向他，“事实摆在眼前了！”

      Mark发出一声嗤笑，思绪回到了现实。一边听着楼下Christy和Dustin因纸巾拌嘴，一边对手头制作中的魔杖开口，“是的，我想我应该看看有没有合适的新雇员。Alice不行。比起来店里，她把所有的时间都给了阿尼马格斯登记委员会。”Alice是Christy最好的朋友，总是带着一张笑脸。当他们在霍格沃兹的时候，她试图接受所有对她那巨大牙齿的冷嘲热讽，并把它们转为她的长处。成为阿尼马格斯的过程极其繁复而恼人。考虑到这点，大部分人都希望变成大型动物，像是老虎或熊，以此掌控平日里无法拥有的力量。但Alice想要变成一只长耳野兔。

      尽管如此，她的选择起效了。至今，不少荒野研究组织都向她递出了工作邀约，甚至包括罗尔夫.斯卡曼德[2]的小组。一只长耳野兔能够去到许多巫师无法前往的地方。

      “那都挺好的，再合适她不过了，”Mark解释道，“直到她被吃掉为止。到时候我们就不得不去找另外一个人来帮Chris。在Chris得上冠心病，或是假装无意间设错了幻影移形的地点，跑到斐济从此忘记回来之前。一个实习生。好好想想，”他若有所思地嘀咕，“我们的店里会有 **实习生** 。书店的Ashleigh或许可以。或者Mackey，不，我错了，不能是Mackey。还记得那次我损了他的婶婶，他给我身上下的诅咒吗？周二那一整天，我得在每个句子后面都加上‘天佑女王’。噢，抱歉，我是不是让你感到无聊了？”末句是对魔杖说出的。Mark在椅子里朝前晃动身子，魔杖正打着嗝，喷出零星的火花。

      他再次向前探身，轻触杖尖。他的魔杖顶端微微露出嵌入杖芯的柔软花楸木，同羊皮纸一般苍白。一长段数字被精心刻划的如尼文所环绕，纹在魔杖表面。纹饰逐渐没入魔杖，而最后一个消失的正是7，那最具魔力的数字。花楸木因此而发出嗡鸣。

      “这次好点了吗？”Mark微抬起眼睛问道。

      有动静从他身后传来，先是脚步声，然后是探入发间为他梳理发丝的手指，向他致意、轻擦过他的颈背的指甲。

      Eduardo所站的位置挡住了Mark的部分视线。他开口道，“我喜欢你总是对着你的魔杖说话，好像他们有感知一样。”

      “他们当然有感知，”Mark头也不抬，迅速反驳，“所有的东西都有感知。只不过，有时候他们忘记了自己可以做到。那就是我们的魔法的作用了，帮助 **万事万物** 回忆起怎样自由地思考。我是指，你有见过我们的衣帽架吗？”

      Eduardo发出一声嗤笑，“是啊，它在我上楼的时候试图给我测速。你是怎么做到让我们所有的家用设备都讨厌我们的？”

      Mark用空着的手指了指自己。“靠脸，”他抬起头，刻意露出酒窝。

      Eduardo仰头大笑。这让Mark感到一阵人皆有之的心神怡悦， _喔看啊我能让别人笑成这样，多酷。_ Eduardo的拇指掠过Mark的发沿，“我带了烤肉回来。”

      “我知道。在楼上我都能听到Dustin的大嚼大咽。”他们同时停了下来，侧耳倾听楼下Dustin发出的动静与Christy的低语「“我从没见过这么倒胃口的事情。停下，你就快把油脂滴到镇定剂上了」。“说实话，我很肯定，就算你在苏格兰也能听到他咀嚼的声音。”

      “好吧，那可真优雅。”Eduardo的语气理应显得更为刻薄，但他已经尽了力，“我们也许该试着雇佣朋友之外的人。”

      “我知道，”Mark就事论事，“我们应该组织面试之类的，然后……嗷！”他手中的魔杖再次冒出火星，扫过Mark的拇指，向他的手腕烧去。他猛地退向椅子，一边轻吮痛处好减轻疼痛，一边不停地低声咒骂。

      “哪里出错了吗？”Eduardo的语气仍然平和。他俯身越过Mark的肩头，检查他的伤处。

      “我必然会频繁地犯错的，这没什么。我们可不怎么知道魔杖制作的相关信息，Wardo，”Mark用力地甩了甩手，就好像能把红肿一块儿甩去似的，“即使我们已经在图书馆找了很多拉文克劳来打听相关的内容。大部分魔杖制作师都对自己的制作方法秘而不宣，越是传统的好方法就越是隐秘。众所周知，这行甚至要比欧洲的大部分传统都更任人唯亲。”

      “你还是可以把开店的时间延后，先去奥利凡德那儿做一段时间的学徒。”

      奥利凡德令人生畏。时而，那是由于他身为英国所公认的，在这个地区最负盛名的魔杖制作师。时而，那是由于他被Mark激起的孩子般的好奇心。Mark在对角巷持续地逗留，又提出了关于人们通过自身的魔法进行交流的理论。但迄今为止，Mark忽视了所有奥利凡德约他会面和进行讨论的邀请。

      Mark摇了摇头，下颌急速而剧烈的摆动。“然后让他拿走我所有的主意，宣称那是他自己的？你知道，那正是学徒制所代表的：轻拍你的头，告诉你‘做得好，孩子，但现在，大人们得从这里把它拿走。’不，不，绝不。我不会那么干的。奥利凡德的魔杖易于使用，强韧结实。他一直会有忠实的客户。但我有更好的主意。想想，Eduardo，你可以从语义的角度来修正一条魔咒，通过发音之类的，那会影响施咒的结果。但如果更换了施咒的 **魔杖** ，一切都截然不同了。巫师们和他们的魔杖一同长大。因此，你需要一根可以伴随巫师一起成长的魔杖。我要做的只是想想我还漏了什么地方。”

      Mark若有所思，魔杖在指节间打转。当他凑近细看，一条可能适用的算术占卜学定理忽然在他脑海中闪烁。花楸木魔杖的杖尖变成了红色以示警告。Mark皱起了眉。

      Eduardo站直身子，环视四周。“你应该戴上护目镜或手套，Mark。”

      “我不会被伤到的，”Mark开口。但Eduardo挑起眉毛，视线落到Mark的双手，他补充道，“至少不会伤得很严重。我又不傻。而且，我喜欢能够直接看到和触摸到我在做的东西。”

      “就算是这样吧。也许你的问题是……屋子里有太多外界的污染物了。”

      “我有意识到那点，Wardo。首先，我是特意在那样的环境下工作的。为什么不让魔杖暴露在它将要所处的世界里呢？但我得到的只有一根在每次施咒时总要喷出点灰尘的魔杖。而另一根则喜欢哼那首Dustin爱得要死的奇怪的广告歌。所以现在为了创造无菌环境，我造了一层屏障。”他抬臂轻挥魔杖，门框旁的空中闪过短暂的微光，如同肥皂泡一样透出彩虹的色泽。

      Eduardo眨眨眼，“但我很顺利地就进来了。”

      “是啊，没错，”Mark爽快地承认了。此时，一个念头忽然划过他的脑海，“嘿，在这坐一会儿。好吧？”

      椅子没法容下两个人。他们俩人都不再是十一岁的孩子了。而这也不是一把如同赫奇帕奇公共休息室里那样托尔金式的巨大的扶手椅，更不是他们在斯莱特林公共休息室里找到的那把纤长的流线型的高背椅。Mark轻巧地挪动身子好让Eduardo坐下，两人努力在只有一条腿搁在木椅子上时保持平衡。

      “我需要你的魔杖，”Mark示意。Eduardo毫无疑虑地取出了它。

      Eduardo的魔杖也是由花楸木制成的，纤细瘦长，一如Eduardo的另一根手指。那是Mark所制作的第一根魔杖，一半凭借技术，一半凭借不顾一切地拼命和在黑暗中不计其日的尝试而得到的努力成果。那时，他一无所有——他没有龙心腱，没有凤凰的羽毛，也没有独角兽毛发。他没有任何奥利凡德乐于使用的材料。因此，Eduardo的魔杖没有杖芯。作为替代，Mark划开了自己手掌，又划开了Eduardo的手掌，混合两人的血液为白色的木头着色。他对此含糊其辞「这在他身上可是件稀罕事。因为在Mark的生命里，他从不含糊其辞。」，在Eduardo的卧室来回踱步。因为涉及血液的魔法常常是原始而粗糙的，极易被误用。几乎每一本教科书都对此作出了警告。

      然而，血液魔法并不如大多数人所想的那样本性邪恶。实际上，当血液是被自愿献出时，它蕴含的力量无与伦比。还有什么别的理由可以解释为何纯血的气味如此浓烈呢？有什么别的理由可以解释为何哈利·波特母亲的牺牲所换来的咒语让他获得了如此强大的保护？即便是现在，Eduardo手中静止的魔杖也正因接近Mark而发出嗡鸣，像是识出了两人混合的心跳声。

      纵然他再也没有使用血液作为材料，他对那也绝不后悔。毕竟，他当时就在Eduardo身边。当Eduardo的父亲把他的旧魔杖一折为二时，他正站在那里。他永远都不会忘记那声脆响——那像是Saverin先生穿过房间，把Eduardo的脊柱也折成了两半。

      他伏低身子，微侧过头好让自己更舒服地靠向Eduardo肩侧与脸旁的凹陷处，又移动嘴唇对Eduardo耳语，下唇刷过他的耳垂。

      Eduardo惊讶地扫了他一眼。两人的距离近得模糊了他的面容。“你说真的？”他问。看到Mark点头，他露出熟悉的表情，仿佛在内心耸了耸肩， _那可是Mark Zuckerberg，你还打算怎么样呢。_ “那么，好吧。”

      他碰触花楸木魔杖杖尖裸露在外的部分，先前Mark在那施了法。这一次，魔杖不再闪出火花。Eduardo花了些时间来集中注意力。在那一刻，Mark被一阵异乎寻常的感激之情淹没了。他感谢Eduardo身在此处。Eduardo，他可以成为帕斗米联队的守门员「邀约紧随着他通过高级巫师等级考试而来。因为奥利弗·伍德要做公开巡演，而队伍除他之外没有别的替补了」，或是为他父亲旗下的古灵阁海外分部工作。甚或，他可以和Christy两人偷偷前去探寻龙血。去年，她对此满怀好奇。取而代之的，他身处此地，在一家对角巷魔杖店楼上的狭小公寓里，在Mark身旁，露出的笑容仿佛他从来没想过除此之外还会有别的地方是他的归处。

      Eduardo柔声细语，花楸木魔杖亮起了光芒，木头变成红色，又转为绿色，最后趋于平息。

      没有出现任何其他状况。Eduardo侧眼看向Mark，好奇地问道，“你打算告诉我这都是怎么回事吗？”

      “不，”Mark回道。因为关键根本不是Eduardo所念的咒语，而是让花揪木魔杖被他的魔法环绕。那正是原因所在，不是吗。Mark的血现在已成为了Eduardo魔法的一部分；两者同为一体，如出一辙。Mark的魔法和Eduardo的魔法成为了一个整体的两部分。Eduardo也许并未发现这一点，因为他不曾以Mark的方式看待魔法，把魔法看作数字的串联，看作代码，并以此构建咒语。但他在制作自己的魔杖时献出了血液，因为Mark向他索要。对Eduardo来说，这理由已经足够了。

      这同血液本身一样重要。Mark想，没有任何其他人能把眼前的这一切化为现实。

      Mark制作的魔杖会同它们的使用者一起成长，制作时更多地考量数学而非神话。巫师嵌入魔杖的东西正是他们会从中得到的东西。花楸木能够在最短的时间内学习和消化。现在，这根魔杖开始能体会爱是何种模样。

      “过来，”Mark冷不丁站起身，刻意勾上Eduardo的衣领拽他起身，“去吃烤肉吧，我饿了。”

      Eduardo也站了起来，抓住Mark松落的手臂拉近两人的距离。亲吻落下的位置微微偏离了嘴唇。这十分恼人。自他们十五岁起，他们就已沉迷于时不时的接吻中。你本以为到了现在，他们早就该深谙此道了。

      Mark换了换身体的重心，用嘴唇覆上Eduardo的嘴唇，不留一丝空隙。他们缠绵了一会儿，彼此相拥，双唇以熟悉的韵律贴近又分离。之后，在这对角巷小小的公寓里，在Mark自己的魔杖店内，Eduardo会把被子拽过两人的头顶，亲吻他的嘴唇、牙齿、鼻子、脸颊，就好像两人再次回到了学生时代。他们可以肆无忌惮地由着自己的性子。因为在这片黑暗与温暖中，只有他们两个人在。而Mark会愚蠢地沉醉其中，即使他从来也没法分辨这究竟是因为他的成功，还是因为那是Eduardo。

      “你知道，”Eduardo轻声一笑，两人仍紧贴着脸，“我想之后情况会变得有点儿奇怪的。你会变得出名，而我仍然只是你熟悉的那个家伙。”

      “别犯傻了，”Mark愈发不耐烦，“你知道的，如果不是因为从我第一次开口向你求助时你就一直站在我身边，我是不可能成功的。实话实说而已。现在让我们去弄点吃的吧，”他退开身子向门口走去，“不然Dustin就会把所有的烤肉都吃掉，然后觉得不舒服就去喝发热药剂，接着就会去和Christy求婚了。”

      “又来一次？”

      “是啊。”

      他们步下楼梯，穿过喜怒无常的衣帽架与尚未开封的箱子。Mark在前，Eduardo随后，一如往昔。

 

 

 

  
【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> [1] Gasundheit：应为“Gesundheit”的笔误，该词为德语中的“健康”（Health），作为单句出现时可以解释为“保佑你”（Bless you）。在《哈利•波特》原著中，该词是霍格沃兹地窖某个秘密房间的口令，格洛沃尔•希普沃斯（Glover Hipworth）——发热药剂的发明者，他的画像是该房间的守卫。  
> [2] Rolf Scamander：卢娜·洛夫古德（Luna Lovegood）的丈夫。曾担任《预言家日报》的首席神奇生物学家。
> 
> If you like this work, please leave a comment or kudos on antistar_e's page.  
> 如果你喜欢本文，请务必在antistar_e的页面留下评论或kudos。


End file.
